Leon Belmont
Leon Belmont is a noble knight in 11th century Europe in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence he lost both parents at a very young age, and was knighted at 16. When his dear lady Sara Trantoul was whisked away by the vampire Walter Bernhard he enters the castle grounds unarmed, but is given a whip that is blessed with the power of alchemy by the old man Rinaldo Gandolfi, who lives on the grounds. Using his whip and magic gauntlet, he enters the castle in hopes to find and rescue his fiancée. Family relations According to Koji Igarashi's ideal timeline, Leon Belmont is the earliest, as well as the very first known member of the Belmont clan, making him the ancestor to all of the later known members of the Belmont clan (this could be changed however, if Igarashi decides to retcon the timeline to accommodate a possible future game taking place even earlier). Sara Trantoul was Leon's fiancé, but she was captured by the vampire Walter Bernhard and was then bitten by him. Only by sacrificing herself to be entwined with the sacred whip could Walter then be stricken down by Leon. This was how the whip, Vampire Killer, acquired its power. Leon was a nobleman, but was forced to renounce his title to go after Walter and save Sara. Future Belmonts would therefore come from far humbler backgrounds. Legacy So far, Leon has only starred in a single Castlevania game, Castlevania: Lament of Innocence for the PlayStation 2. However, chronologically, he is the earliest known Belmont in the Belmont clan, living in the late 11th century. Lament of Innocence takes place in 1094 in particular. Leon's adventures in Legacy of Darkness can also be chronicled in the 2007 cell phone manga by the same name. As the first Belmont in the vampire slayer business, later games and franchises often point back to him. An early script of the Castlevania film featured a scene where Trevor Belmont and his brother Christopher uncover a mural that told the tale of Leon's struggle against Mathias. When Christopher Belmont is troubled by dreams that seem to be a prelude to Dracula's revival in the American comic series Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy, he seeks solace in his family's cemetery. A great statue of Leon Belmont is the first monument he comes across and later Belmonts appear after him in chronological order. In the cell phone game Castlevania: Order of Shadows, Zoe and Dolores Belmont find hidden away in The Order's possession the gauntlet which Rinaldo had enchanted for Leon, which enabled the hero Desmond Belmont to be able to use alchemy items. It is later learned that the Vampire Killer whip possesses memories of and a connection to the spirit of those who have come in contact with it. Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin are able to summon Leon's strength along with four other great Belmonts in The Greatest Five attack, where they each strike using the whip in succession. Appearance Gallery See also Image:Cloi-leon-belmont3.jpg|Leon from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Image:Koma Leon.JPG|Leon in Official Koma Comic Strips Image:LoI OST Leon.JPG|Leon from the Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Original Soundtrack File:Leon_Oz.JPG|Unlockable Leon Belmont costume in the game Oz. Image:Belmont legacy-leon.jpg|Statue of Leon from Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy comic Image:Greatest Five Leon Belmont.JPG|Leon from The Greatest Five attack in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Image:Loi mobile manga Leon clip.JPG|Leon from the Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Other Information His Japanese voice actor was Nobutoshi Canna, and his English voice actor was''' Dave Wittenberg''', who also went on to voice Richter Belmont in the PSP port of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night as an available unlockable in the 2.5D remake of Demon Castle Dracula X: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles released in North America and Europe in October 2007. Leon Belmont in Fandom Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon Belmont, Leon Category:Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Characters